Un amour à sens unique ?
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Après sa rencontre avec Uméda, Shizuki ne sais plus pensé...


Titre : Un amour à sens unique ?  
Auteur : Kim SHIZUMI (pseudonyme)  
Genre : Shonen-ai, voir yaoi (sous-entendu)  
Commentaires : Histoire basée sur une image (dont mon introduction est tirée). C'est mon premier fanfic, alors un pitit peu d'indulgence. Tout ce qui est entre () sont mes réflexions personnelles  
Source: Hanakimi  
Couple : Umeda x Shizuki  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (dommage). Il est tellement beau Uméda (plus que Shizuki) qu'on le voudrait pour soi (même s'il est gay)

**Un amour à sens unique ? **

Shizuki se demande ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir remettre sa petite sœur dans le droit chemin. De toute façon, il l'emmènera avec lui quand il rentrera en Amérique.

-Tss…  
-Waaah comme c'est beau, cet amour fraternel, c'est magnifique.  
-Shizuki se retourna et quand il le vit hurla :  
-V…Vous êtes le…l'homo de l'autre jour !  
-Oui, bonjour, je suis le médecin scolaire, répondit le docteur Umeda avec une pointe d'agacement.  
-Restez où vous êtes ! Ne me touchez pas ! Vous approchez pas de moi !  
-Calme-toi, t'es pas mon type, de toute façon… °m'énerve ce type°.

Hokuto Umeda, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, avait entendu la conversation entre Shizuki et Mizuki. Il n'avait pas apprécier l'attitude du grand frère de Ashiya vis à vis de Sano et sentit obligé d'expliquer le devoir d'un médecin à Shizuki.

-Arrête de jouer les têtes de mule ou tu vas perdre quelque chose de très important pour toi.

Shizuki était pétrifié. Ce médecin scolaire l'avait saisit à sa cravate pour lui parler et leur visage n'était séparé que de quelques millimètres. Ce qu'il redoutait arriva : le docteur Umeda l'embrassa (rien que pour l'embêter ).

-Salut. Ooh, je suis trèèès gentil, super sympa, un type génial (aucun rapport), dit Hokuto en s'éloignant.

Il était tellement génial qu'il lui donna la date d'une compétition où Sano participe.

_Une semaine plus tard_

Shizuki rentra de l'hôpital où il travail **(1)**. Il ouvra la porte de son appartement **(2)**, content d'être enfin chez lui. Il y a quatre jours, il a comprit qu'il n'arrivera jamais à ramener Mizuki en Amérique. Et ce médecin scolaire qui l'avait embr…

-Non, je dois plus y penser. Je n'aime pas les gay. Aah ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des sueurs froides ! Pour y remédier, j'ai qu'une seule solution : un bon bain. En plus après cette journée chargée, ça me fera le plus grand bien.

Il alla donc se faire couler un bain bien chaud. En attendant qu'il soit prêt, il prépara un sandwich qu'il mangea devant la télévision. Une fois le bain prêt, il s'y plongea et se relaxa comme il put, mais l'image de Umeda le hanta. Il la chassa en pensant à ce qu'il fera demain à l'hopital. Crevé, Shizuki alla se coucher directement en espérant faire de beaux rêves.

En pleine nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut.

-Pour…Pourquoi je rêve de ça ! Faut que je me détende. Calme, Shizuki, calme. Respire un bon coup et ça va passer. Mais pourquoi je rêve de lui ? Le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas trouvé ça désagréable… Non, ça ne peut être qu'un affreux cauchemar. Je suis sûr que ça se serai mal passé à la fin. Pourtant, c'est pas la première fois, mais ça n'a jamais était aussi…fort, réaliste. J'ai bien cru que c'était réel. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il était si charmant, poli, beau, … A quoi je pense moi ! ça ne va pas ça ! Au dodo et espérons que je fasse plus de rêve bizarre.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans incident, mais il fit quand même de doux rêves peuplés de ce qu'il disait avoir horreur. Matin, midi, soir, matin, midi, soir, … les journées se succédaient et Umeda l'obsédait de plus en plus. ça l'inquiétait beaucoup, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse des illusions : Il était bel et bien amoureux du docteur Hokuto Umeda. Pour un comble, s'en est un. Lui qui n'aimait pas les gay, voilà qu'il découvre qu'il en aime un et donc qu'il en est un !

Prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, il rentra chez lui. Shizuki avait toute l'après midi pour trouver comment résoudre son problème et la seule solution qu'il trouva était de s'expliquer avec celui qu'il aime.

-Hum, il est 12h40. Mizuki aura sûrement finie de manger. Heu... c'est quoi déjà le numéro de téléphone de son lycée ? Heu… je l'ai noté…heu… mais où je l'ai mis… ah ! Le voilà ! Alors, 0xx005x65x646x645 **(3)**. Allô ? Oui bonjour, Shizuki Claude Ashiya à l'appareil, puis-je parler à Mizuki Ashiya s'il vous plait ?  
-Un instant s'il vous plait, je vais l'appeler.  
-Allô grand frère ?  
-Mizuki ?  
-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ashiya prudente.  
-Ça va ? Ben si je t'appelle c'est parce qu'il me faut un renseignement, commença Shizuki, je voulais savoir… si… tu t'amuse bien ?  
-Oui. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème.  
-Oui °le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment te demander le numéro de ton médecin scolaire°. Non, non tout va bien. Je vais sûrement revenir te voir bientôt. Ça te fais plaisir °Et comme ça je pourrai m'expliquer avec lui en face°.  
-Quoi ! Quand ? Pourquoi ?  
-Hum, je ne sais pas. Hum… ce week-end et comme ça je pourrais mieux connaître tes amis. °Et je pourrais aussi voir si son entourage est sain et correct°. (quel calculateur )  
-C'est dans deux jours ! Tasukete ! Comment je vais faire. On avait prévu une sortie avec les copains.  
-Pas grave, je te verrais avant que tu partes ou quand tu rentreras. Sayonara.  
-Salut…bip…bip…bip  
-Pff, me voilà dans de beaux draps, mais n'empêche que je fais d'une pierre deux coups. Bon préparons notre départ correctement. D'abord, réserver une place pour demain soir dans l'avion qui par pour le Japon.

Après un rapide coup de fil à l'aéroport, il téléphona à la clinique où il prit un congé de quatre jours **(4)**. Ensuite, il réserva une chambre à l'hôtel et fis ses valises. Le temps de faire tout cela, il était déjà tard. Après un rapide repas, un passage dans la salle de bain, il se coucha et s'endormit en pensant à Hokuto.

Encore une longue journée à attendre. Il la passa dans son appartement à tourner en rond, à essayer de lire, de penser à autre chose que la rencontre inévitable. Shizuki pensa même à un moment à tout annuler.

-Non, il faut que je le fasse, même si je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Enfin, il partit pour l'aéroport et embarqua dans l'avion qui l'emmène vers le Japon.

Pendant ce temps, au lycée Osaka, la seule fille de cet établissement discutait dans l'infirmerie avec le seul à l'avoir découvert **(5)**.

-Docteuuuuuuuur. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? se lamenta Mizuki  
-Je vois pas où est ton problème. °Je vais pouvoir de nouveau taquiner son frère°.  
-Ça va gâcher ma sortie.  
-Et je suppose que tu vas me demander : « Oh grand médecin scolaire Umeda, pourriez vous occuper mon grand frère pendant cette journée ? » (il s'y croit trop)  
-Oui, répondit-elle les yeux brillants d'espoir.  
-Pourquoi ferai-je ça ? Ça ne me concerne pas. °Pour qui elle me prend ?°  
-S'iiiiiiiiiil vouuuuuuuuus plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !  
-D'accord, d'accord. Tu me prends vraiment la tête.

Dans l'avion qui va bientôt atterrir, Shizuki ajuste sa cravate. Il se doit d'être présentable. Il loua une voiture et son premier arrêt fut l'hôtel où il se reposa.

-Il est trop tôt pour aller là-bas, ça serai louche. Il est … déjà 7h00 ! Bon j'y vais l'après midi. Mais s'ils sont déjà partis ? Zut, j'aurai du demander à Mizuki quand ils partent.

Une heure passa, puis deux, etc… et à 10h17 (ch'uis précise), il se décida à aller au lycée. Impatient, mais aussi craintif face à ce qui l'attend, Shizuki ne savait pas comment expliquer sa visite au docteur. L'échéance approchait au fur et à mesure qu'il arrivait à l'école. Alors qu'il cherchait Mizuki, il passa près de la fenêtre où il avait rencontré Hokuto pour la première fois. C'est par cette même fenêtre que une voix se fit entendre.

-Tu cherche quelqu'un ?

Shizuki fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Umeda. Il était paralysé. Le médecin scolaire l'invita à entrer dans l'infirmerie, une invitation que Shizuki accepta.

-Toujours aussi homophobe. °Tant pis pour toi, je vais m'amuser avec toi quand même°.  
-°S'il savait ce que je ressens, mais comment l'expliquer°. Je suis plus tolérant. Je n'en ai rien à faire que vous êtes homo.  
-Quelle ouverture d'esprit, bravo. Et à quoi est du ce revirement ? °Hum, ça se complique pour le taquiner°.  
-Une longue réflexion. N'en déduisez pas que je vous ai pardonné ce que vous m'avez fait la dernière fois.  
-Tu veux un dédommagement.  
-Un…un dé…dédo…dédomma…gement °A quoi il pense°  
-Un café ? (il se laisse désirer )  
-Volontiers. °C'est ça son dédommagement°  
-Tu le prends comment ton café ? °Il a l'air mal à l'aise. Profitons-en. °  
-Noir sans sucre s'il vous plait.  
-Voilà, dit Umeda en tendant la tasse de café fumant.

Voulant la prendre, Shizuki effleura la main du docteur. Ce dernier ne remarqua rien, mais Shizuki était gêné et nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Après s'être servi une tasse de café pour lui, Umeda s'assit près du frère de Mizuki, juste pour le taquiner un peu plus. Buvant tranquillement sa tasse, il observa son confrère derrière ses lunettes et remarqua la gène de celui-ci.

- °Il est pas mal quand même. Ses cheveux d'un blond naturel et ses yeux bleu profonds. De quoi avoir envie de l'attraper dans ses filet pour le croquer. Amusons-nous avec cette proie que j'avais délaissé.°  
-°Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Avec son beau regard doré. Si seulement je pouvais connaître le fond de sa pensé. On dirai que ça l'amuse de ma troubler comme ça°

Hokuto prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec sa «proie ». Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'avait plus besoin de la séduire, vu qu'elle l'aimait. Shizuki reposa sa tasse, essayant de garder son sang-froid et pas laisser la panique l'envahir.

-Tu es allé à la compétition de Sano ?  
-Oui. Dommage que j'aie pas vu la fin.  
-Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dis l'autre fois, dit Umeda avant de le saisir par sa cravate **(6)** et continua en murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille de Shizuki, j'ai pas oublié que je devais te dédommager

Sur cette phrase, il l'embrassa comme la dernière fois, sauf que Shizuki, cette fois, ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, à la grande surprise du docteur. Il recula pour observer le visage du métis. Il y avait toujours cet air confus sur son visage, mais mêlé à autre chose. Shizuki ne savait plus quoi faire. Il doutait de ce qu'il voulait faire. Ce médecin n'avait pas dit la dernière fois qu'il n'était pas son type de toute façon ? Son esprit s'embrouillait, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Umeda le remarqua.

-Un problème ?  
-Non…enfin oui…euh … non…, bafouilla-t'-il.

-Faudrait savoir, dit le docteur d'une voix mielleuse alors qu'il se rapprochait encore plus de sa proie tant désirée, °il ne réagit pas au quart de tour, je peux m'approcher. N'empêche que j'ai une sensation bizarre. On dirai qu'il en redemande sans oser l'avouer°. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Mon ex-homophobe préféré n'est pas dans l'état où le l'ai connu.  
-°Et la faute à qui ! Bon, il faut que je lui dise, quitte à ce qu'il m'envoie sur les roses°. Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? En fait, depuis la dernière fois, je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose qu'à …vous. Je voulais pas y croire, c'était impossible, mais il ne fallait pas que je me voile la face : Je suis bel et bien tombé amoureux de vous, enfin je crois. °Ouf, je lui ai dit, mais quelle sera sa réaction.°  
-C'est vrai que tu es bizarre, je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Moi aussi, je t'ai tant désiré °même si je n'y pensé pas tout le temps° et je t'es enfin pour moi.

C'était le comble du bonheur pour Shizuki, Hokuto répondait à son amour pour lui (7). Les deux s'embrassèrent prouvant ainsi leur amour l'un pour l'autre. A ce moment, Mizuki fit interruption dans l'infirmerie et quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son frère et le docteur Umeda…s'embrassant ! Elle sortit aussitôt stupéfaite pas ce qu'elle venait de voir. Bah, de toute façon c'était pas ses affaires, elle avait déjà assez à faire pour séduire Sano.

**Fin**

**(1)** C'est purement inventé (j'en sais rien)  
**(2)** Idem  
**(3)** Le n° est vraiment bidon, il y a trop de chiffres en plus  
**(4)** Il en profite  
**(5)** C'est ce qu'elle croit  
**(6)** Il récidive lol  
**(7)** Amour est un bien grand mot pour désigné Umeda lol

**Aparté avec les personnages on air :**

Kim : Alors ? Ma première fanfic ?  
Shizuki : Comment à tu pu me faire ça !  
Umeda : Calme toi, j'ai trouvé ça super moi.  
Shizuki : Et ma petite sœur qui m'a vu en plus !  
Mizuki : Tu parle de moi ?  
Kim : T'en pense quoi ?  
Mizuki : Mon frère me surprendra toujours.  
Shizuki : Et ça veut dire quoi ce «yaoi sous-entendu » ?  
Umeda : Sûrement qu'après la fin, c'est du vrai yaoi.  
Kim : Exact. Bon merci d'avoir participé à ma fanfic. A bientôt. (s'enfuit en courant)  
Shizuki : Comment ? Tu as l'intention de recommencer ? Eh ! Ne part pas ! (la poursuit)  
Kim : J'ai pas le teeeeeeeeeeemps ! (toujours en train de courir)  
Shizuki : Attend que je t'attrape ! (aussi en courant)

**Fin de l'aparté**


End file.
